


Sugar Fruits

by summoner_hirelena



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_hirelena/pseuds/summoner_hirelena
Summary: Kaito loses an important book, which kept an embarrassing secret he didn't want anyone to know.  Especially the school Prince...Micchy.





	Sugar Fruits

Another loan shark... Kumon Kaito had has to start writing down the names and the amount his family owed in a notebook to keep track of it all. It was such a pain having to deal with so much when it wasn't him who racked up the bills. Well no...it was more than just a nuisance and pain, these sharks had started to threaten violence. Even going so far to stalk him and tried to attack him late at night, though the scuffle didnt last long as Kaito defended himself until they ran off. It was getting to the point that Kaito had gotten into the habit of check over his shoulder every time he left his home. 

About the only time he was safe was when he was at school. Here he could almost forget about the small notebook full of numbers in his back pocket. He had managed to stave off the loan sharks by taking short part time jobs, and scraping whatever he could together. But he was barely keeping his head above water, and desperately needed some financial relief. 

That day, the senior boy had returned to his seat after eating lunch under a tree with his classmates Peko, and Zack. Reaching into his back pocket, his fingers meet with an empty pocket liner. Kaito's eyes grew, as his lips curled up into a snarl, what is going on? Where was his book?

'The tree!' The tall student stood up straight, about to storm out of the room until - 

"Kaito-san! You got a note!" Peko came running over a grin on his young face. 

Growling, Kaito moved around the excited boy, "I don't have time for that." 

"Mou! Kaito-san, he seemed really insistent and made it seem super important!" 

Kaito stopped, a frown crossing his handsome face. He really didnt have time for this, "Tsk give it"

Snatching the neatly folded paper, the student stormed out of the room, stuffing it in his pocket. Quickly, Kaito traveled through the hallways, and back outside to that tree they were all sitting under. 

Breathlessly he whispered, "No..." The small book was nowhere to be found. Shoving his hand in his pocket angrily, his fingers touched the forgotten note. Sighing heavily, Kaito started walking back towards the entrance, retracing his steps. Opening up the neatly folded note, Kaito stopped in his footsteps. In clearly written text:

'Kumon-san,  
I believe I have found your book outside by the tree. It seemed important since its filled with numbers, and names. Please meet me after class at Room 8-1, Ill be alone.

Kureshima Mitsuzane'

The student grew cold, someone had his very private book, and rifled through it. Kureshima, Mitsuzane....He knew that name, the brilliant young junior that always topped his grade. Pressing his lips together, Kaito wanted to go right there to get his notebook, but class was about to start again. There was no way to get it back without brining attention to the notebook and himself. 

So there Kaito was, sitting in class, staring at the clock until, *DING DONG* 

Getting up, Kaito grabbed his bag, already packed and ready to leave. 

"Kaito-san~!!"  
"Let's walk home together since there is no club meeting today!" 

"I'm busy, go yourselves", and with that, Kaito brushed past Zack and Peko, heading out the door and towards the junior classrooms. 

Finally reaching the room, the student slid open the door, his dark eyes falling onto the only person in the room. The small lean form was standing by the chalkboard, eraser in his in his delicate hand, as he looked up with wide doe eyes.  
Shutting the door behind himself, Kaito stalked up to the boy, “You have something of mine, return it.” He immediately demanded. 

Micchy put the eraser down, a smile crossing his small face, “Of course, Kumon-san.”  
The junior gracefully made his way to his desk, opening it up. Finally after shuffling something around, Micchy held up the small book. “…I’m sorry I had to look through it…” He began thumbing the book cover gently, walking back towards Kaito. 

“You didn’t mention this to anyone else did you?” The senior growled, grabbing the book back staring at the boy evenly. Up close, Kaito could almost tell why the girl’s whispered about him, the shy rich boy with the young beautiful face. So harmless…and innocent. 

“No, of course not.”  
Shoving the book back in his breast pocket, he gave the boy a soft, “Good.”  
Turning around the senior was about to leave, but then was stopped by a gentle-

“Wait…Kumon-san.” 

He didn’t turn back, irritation dripping from his voice, “What?”

“…A-are you in trouble? I mean-“ Micchy hesitantly spoke, but was cut off as the taller student turned around quickly, his jacket whipping around him.  
Quickly, the boy continued, fidgeting nervously at Kaito suddenly stalking towards him. “B-because I noticed names, with numbers, and it seemed like you-Ah!” 

Kaito had heard enough, he grabbed Micchy’s shirt pulling him close. “Forget what you saw Kureshima. Its none of your business.” He growled. 

“But I can help…” Micchy replied softly, “If you let me…” 

Scoffing Kaito let the boy go, giving him a decent shove, “I don’t need you, or your family money. I can deal with it.” 

The junior straightened himself out, slowly fixing his jacket, “I understand…I know how strong you are…I’ve been watching you…but…” He gave a small sweet smile, “It isn’t a show of weakness if you ask for help..” 

“Tsk!” Kaito’s lips turned into disgust, as he turned back around, and stormed out of the classroom. How dare here?! This smug junior thought that he could just come down and save Kaito like a pet project?! The thought just caused his blood to boil.  
Leaving the school ground, the senior headed home, seething the whole way there. 

Finally reaching his front door to the home that his familiar could barely afford, he grabbed the bundle of mail sticking out of the box. Flipping through it, as he stepped through the front door, the student sighed, 'Bill...overdue...bill-huh?'

In his hand was a decently sized envelope with his name printed neatly on it, with no return address. Throwing the rest of the mail aside Kaito tore the flap open and pulled out the many contents. The students’ eyes widened staring at copies of Peko's and Zack's class schedule, applications for their club, photos of their homes, and photos of the 3 of them. 

Kaito felt a chill shoot down his body, almost dropping the bundle. This was a clear message, 'We know who your friends are, we know their patterns, and where they live. Pay now.'

If the student didnt pay and pay quickly, these thugs might lash out to the unsuspecting boys. Pressing his lips together, the boy dug into his pants pocket pulling out his phone. His fingers flew across the screen and sent a quick, simple text to his friends:

'Dont go out tonight.'

Immediately, Peko and Zack responded, bringing a bit of relief to the tall student. They were confused wondering what caused the sudden worrisome text, but Kaito didnt want to admit the truth, so all he responded with was, 'Just don't.'

They were safe for now, but for how long? Now this wasn't just about him, but now it included his friends. Running his fingers through his hair, Kaito stalked up to his room his mind racing. He didnt have any spare cash to deter them. And what he had he just spent on some sparce groceries, and he wasnt going to get paid until the next week from his job. 

What was he going to do...what?

The next day, Kaito got up early and walked over to Zack's place, and Peko's, walking with them to school just in case. The two boys were confused, pestering their leader why he was there, since he never went out of his way to walk with them. But the senior kept his mouth shut, not wanting them to worry. 

So there he was, in class starin goff into space, his mind turning to find a solution. There was no way to get a pay advance, his parents were already stretched for money, and he couldnt just ask his friends. He would seem weak! By the end of the classday he had nothing, ever idea falling through. Slowly, Kaito got up from his desk feeling a bit defeated, stickign ihs hand back in his pocket, the student felt something strange. 

Pulling out a crumpled piece of paper, the boy read the words, hearing 'It isn't weakness to ask for help', in Kureshima's voice. '

"Kaito-san! Come on, its club day!" 

Looking up, the student watched Zack come closer, smiling his familiar crocked smile. 

'Ask for help.' 

"You lead club today, I got an appointment." Grabbing his bag, Kaito patted Zack's shoulder walking away. 

"Eh?! But-!"

The student already crossed the classroom, a frown on his lips. Good, both boys would be busy, and surrounded by people. Now he could go take care of business.

He hated doing this, but to protect those friends, he had to go do something drastic. It didnt take long for Kaito to travel the hallways back to Micchy's class room. This time, though he could hear the sounds of girls chatting happily within the large room. 

"Ah! O-oh, can we help you?" 

Poking his head in, those girls stood shocked at Kaito's sudden appearance. 

"Kureshima, where is he?" 

The girls visibly relaxed, a smile crossing their faces, "He's out at archery, practicing." 

Rolling his eyes, Kaito moved from the doorframe, and the girls who just broke out into flirty giggles. The archery club space was out back, luckily away from prying eyes. He didnt want anyone to know what he was about to do. 

Crossing the grounds, Kaito finally made it to a large detached building used by both Track and Field and Archery clubs. 

*Twang* 

Turning around the corner, Kaito stared at the lone lean form of Micchy, dressed in the school uniform holding a bow still in stance. Hearing someone approach, Micchy turned his head, blinking at Kaito's appearance. "Ah, Kumon-san"

Lowering the bow, a small smile appeared on his face. "I was just, finishing up here...but what are you doing here?" 

Running his fingers through his hair, Kaito let out a heavy sigh. He didn't want to talk about this, and not only had he failed to pay back the shark, but now he would owe Micchy. Clenching his fists he lifted his head, sternly reminding himself, 'for Zack and Peko.'

His voice was barely above a whisper, "you know why I'm here..." 

"Hrm? What did you say?" Micchy replied sweetly, putting the bow down. 

Biting his lip, Kaito felt the taunting undertones of the smaller boy. Normally, the boy would just walk away, no one made him repeat himself...But for now, he had to swallow his pride. 

"You know...why Im here..." He repeated, a little louder, "What do you want in return." 

Quirking a fine eyebrow, Micchy almost scoffed, "What sort of request is that?" 

The junior began to walk away, snatching a bag from the floor calling behind him, "Follow me." 

It took all of Kaito's self control not to punch the boy. But instead he bit his tongue, and silently stalked behind the boy. The two stopped in front of a heavy wooden door. 

"...why are we here?" The senior asked, reading the words 'Coach's Lounge' written on the door in bold lettering. 

Micchy dug into his bag quickly, pulling out a small silver key, "They trust me with the key, so we're going in. You want this to be private dont you?" 

Unlocking the door, the two walked in, the junior flicking on the light. The room had multiple desks, and chairs set up, and a couch sitting along the wall. Kaito watched carefully as Micchy grabbing a chair, Micchy sat down crossing his legs. 

"Strip." 

The senior blinked, almost not believing his ears, did he just say what he thought he just said? Strip? "...What?"

Dramatically sighing, Micchy reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out a small check book, tossing it on the desk. "That's what you came here for isnt it?" Lifting his eyes up to Kaito, he evenly said, "My favor comes with a price. Strip." 

He stared back at the boy in disbelief, really? His face twisted in annoyance, Kaito grabbed at this jacket pulling it off and throwing it on the couch. He had already came this far to ask for the assistance and if the little punk wanted to see some skin, what would it matter? 

Micchy leaned back in his chair, relaxing as he watched the senior pull at his tie irritably, undoing it, the fabric sliding off his muscular neck and throwing on the couch. So this was the true colors of the innocent looking junior? A sick twisted person, looking to get his kicks by offering help with strings attached? Kaito began to undo his white pristine dress shirt, releasing the buttons off one by one, skin slowly peeking out, staring down hatefully at Micchy's bemused expression. Pulling the top off, the senior bared his muscular chest to the boy before reaching for his belt. 

"This is what you wanted?" Kaito muttered, pulling the belt off, and moving towards the pants buttons, "Get your kicks off of shaming others? Disgusting." 

But even with the taunting, the junior kept quiet, his gaze never leaving the stripping Kaito. With each moment, the taller boy just got more and more annoyed, feeling like this was just a joke for the rich boy. Finally the school uniform pants and his briefs pooled around the Kaito's ankles, before kicking them away. 

Growling, he crossed his arms, unashamed of his nude body. "There. I did what you asked, pay up." 

The junior put his elbow on the chair's arm, and rested his head in his hand, "Hrm, no, that wasn't what I wanted. You just got undressed. It was so very dull..." 

"What did you say-" Kaito took a step, his fists balling up in anger.

"Relax, Ill give you a second chance." Micchy's eyebrow lifted, a sideways smile appearing on his face, "...Unless of course you dont want the money." 

'Peko, and Zack,' Taking a deep breath, Kaito let out a soft, "What do you want now?" 

"Sit on that couch..." The junior began, "And masturbate." 

And that was it, Kaito was done. "No, you twisted bastard. I'm not doing it." 

The smaller boy sat up, and reaching for the small checkbook that still sat on the table. Pulling a pen out of his uniform jacket, Kaito watched Micchy began to scribble on one of the checks. Tearing the paper, he lifted it, so that the senior could see. 

"A blank check. Name your price, pay off what you need to pay off. All you need to do is play along." 

Seriously? Did the boy think it was just that easy to get him to do what he wanted? To dangle some money in front of him, like a treat for a pet?! Pressing his lips together the student stared at the piece of paper in the boys fingers; a piece of paper that could easily save him. 

"So what's the decision?" 

Kaito's eyes narrowed, staying silent as he stared hatefully at the boy. His mind was turning, desperately trying to find a way to get that money without having to go that far. 

A soft, 'hrm', rose from Micchy's lips, as he went to go about grabbing the thin piece of paper in both of his hands in front of him. "I guess you dont want it. Let me get rid of this then" 

"Wait." Kaito quickly responded, knowing that the boy was just about to tear apart the only thing that could solve all of his problems. There was such a distaste in his mouth for falling for such an obvious fake out, but couldn't deny he needed the boy and his money. So to make him happy...

The other boy stilled, his hands still ready to tear the check. Micchy tilted his head, innocently asking, "Why? You weren't going to do it." 

Biting his lip gently, the senior growled through gritted teeth, "Fine. Ill do it." 

Slowly Kaito moved to the couch, lowering himself on it, staring back at the smaller boy. The Junior didnt back down though, keeping his amused gaze on his senior, waiting for the show to start. 

Hesitantly, his fingers wrapped around his unaroused length. The senior's brain twisted and turned, struggling to find something to get himself going. Truth be told, Kaito did not do this often, so he had to try to think of something to get him started. And it didn't help that he was being watched carefully by his junior. Kaito forced his mind to block those eyes, and conjure up memories of the locker room yesterday. Zack and Peko thought they were alone, but little did they know the senior saw them up against the cold locker. Peko had pushed Zack up against the metal, and wiggled his way between the taller boys legs. And the sounds he made...Such obscene noises. 

Suddenly, Kaito let out a soft hiss, his hands gently squeezing around his pleasure. The seniors' dark eyes fluttered closed, sliding his hand up and down slowly. His head leaned back, his mind becoming cloudy with the daydream. Yes, their bodies were pressed so hard against one another, Zack's waist grinding hotly against Pekos. 

"Mmph!" Kaito's hand was moving faster up and down his length, "Aaah~..." 

Spreading his legs slightly, his grip tightened feeling the tension building up around his waist. It felt so good, that the student forgot about his audience, and on the fact his hands were getting covered in pre-release. His mind started wondering, imagining that his hand wasn't his own, but, of the cute Kouta that Micchy hung out with. Biting his lip gently, Kaito felt himself sinking into the couch, a low pleasured moan rising from his throat. The student wasn't there in that office anymore, but now pushed up against a cold locker like Zack, in his mind's eye. Pinned by the smaller body, he could almost feel the heat of the other boy pressed up against him. Like whispers of promises brushing up against his mind. 

Kaito's mind was racing, convincing himself that the hand moving was someone else. But suddenly, the dream changed, and those hands that once belonged to the cute sophomore Kouta, slowly morphed to the taunting, haughty, Micchy. He was pumping with more fervor, suddenly feeling his whole body light up with the idea of the manipulative junior's face looking up at him with those teasing eyes. Micchy's thin, small hands going over every inch of his pleasure, his thumb teasing and rubbing over the silt. Shuddering Kaito felt his breathing becoming heavy and ragged, his whole body on fire. He had never felt himself so turned on by his own imagination. 

"S...shi..t...." Was all the senior could manage to moan, "....Mmmmmmmmm...." 

His thin hips rolled with each pump, Kaito's toes curling up against the cold tiles. Kaito's face was twisted in pleasure, his mouth parted slightly. Licking his flushed plumped lips with his pink tongue, the boy felt himself becoming unhinged convincing himself that it was Micchy's lips instead. He moved faster, and faster, seeking some sort of release from the pressure building within him. 

Kaito was so close, his bulge hard, and throbbing in his moist hands. He was a whimpering mess on the couch as he furiously pumped, until...

"AAAAHH~~~" Shamelessly, the senior let out a loud cry, his body quivering violently while releasing powerfully in his hand. The hot liquid covered his hand, and lap, a shuddering breath escaping his lips, the pressure that was built up suddenly gone. Kaito's body slowly relaxed, sinking into the couch from exhaustion, his hand loosening its grip around his pleasure. His heart was still racing in his chest, while his mind struggled to bring him back to reality. The pleasure filled haze that filled him, slowly evaporated, and he came back down from his high, remembering what had lead up to this whole thing. Kaito's dark eyes opened slowly, a sense of dread filling him at the idea of facing Micchy again. With any luck the junior would have disappeared, playing some sort of cruel joke on the Senior. 

 

Yet, still sitting in front of him was the thin boy, his shoulders slumped. Micchy had uncrossed his legs at some point during the show, displaying for the senior his obvious tenting and bulge in his pants. 

Kaito felt his breath get caught in his throat, his eyes lingering silently at the sight for what seemed forever. The taller man's tongue caressed his lips between heavy pants, a strange new urge rising up within him. Micchy slowly shifted on the chair, forcing Kaito's eyes to look up, as the junior stood up. Their eyes locked for a moment, before the lean boy moved slowly towards where the senior sat. 

The tall boy felt himself stiffening as Micchy approached, suddenly aware of his situation and the mess in his lap. His voice came out in a horse whisper, "...Satis-"

But the junior had already crossed the space, and was slowly leaning down, his face coming closer to Kaito's. Unable to control himself, the senior found himself holding his breath, his heart thundering against his chest in anticipation. Of what...? What did he want Micchy to do? Those brown eyes, dark, hazy, and unreadable, kept coming towards him, causing Kaito to go paralyzed. Finally he could feel the hot breath of the junior tickling his skin, Micchy now so achingly close. 

But, the boy never touched him. 

Instead, the boy's thin arm raised from his side, the sound of paper rustling as the younger boy put a check on the table next to Kaito. Micchy's breath tickled Kaito's ear, his voice was soft, yet carrying that frustrating smug tone, "...What a sight you are...there's your payment. Let me know if you need more..." 

Then the warmth was gone, and Micchy straightened up, flashing a pleased half smile, before turning his back on Kaito. The junior stalked across the room and out the door victoriously, leaving the dirtied senior alone in the room nursing a new fire building within him.


End file.
